Descubriendo su lado oscuro
by AngieTeAsustoBuu
Summary: Yo lo reté. Él me advirtió del peligro. Ahora tocaba afrontar las consecuencias. -Esto es lo que querías Bella. Tú te lo has buscado. No sabes cuanto deseo que esto salga bien.- Algo suave rozó mi frente. Después me invadió una debilidad que me llevó a la inconsciencia, no sin antes notar una chispa de miedo recorrer mi pecho. ¿Había hecho bien despertando a este Edward? Lemmon


No podía más. Llevaba días suplicándole a Edward que me hiciese el amor de una vez, pero se negaba rotundamente. Solo apelaba que era peligroso, que podía matarme... Él no se daba cuenta de que lo necesitaba, de que ardía porque me tocase de una vez. Lo deseaba más que a nada.

Hoy estaba mas excitada que de costumbre, no sé si era por la clase de sexualidad en el instituto o por la camiseta ajustada que traía hoy Edward pero no podia evitar imaginarme tocando su musculoso pecho, recorriendo mi mano por sus abdominales marcados mientras masajeo su cabello.

Estaba en este momento en mi habitación. Con una camiseta de Edward gris y unas pantaletas azules. Sabía que si me veía en este momento se enfadaria por tentarlo tan descaradamente. Pero era su culpa.Él era el que me ponía caliente y luego ponía excusas baratas. Él era el que se permitía besarme apasionadamente, mordisquear mi cuello y sujetarme firmemente de la cintura, para luego soltar un gemido de frustación y dejarme caliente como una perra en celo.

Acerqué mi nariz a la camiseta. Dulce. El dulce olor de Edward. Mmmm. Deseaba ese olor impregnado en mi cuerpo, penetrando mis fosas nasales. Es más, deseaba a Edward penetrándome salvajemente, haciéndome gritar, gemir, jadear su nombre. Con estos pensamientos no puedo evitar soltar un gemido mientras presiono las piernas para calmar la palpitación en mi coño.

Siento como empiezo a chorrear mis bragas. No podía parar de gemir pensando en él. Empecé a masajear suavemente mi pecho. Primero amasándolo, después empecé a rodear mi pezón y lo pellizqué. Un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca.

Me quité la camiseta que llevaba. Una ola de su olor se expandió a mi alrededor. De pronto podía sentir sus dedos, masajeando mis pechos, su aliento en mi cuello, su voz susurrando mi nombre.

Me quito el brassier. El aire helado acaricia mis pechos. Mis pezones se combierten en piedras llamando a su dueño, clamando su atención.

Los acaricio, los retuerzo entre mis dedos, tiro de ellos, y no puedo evitar gemir mas alto. Su nombre se escapa de mis labios. Vuelvo a tirar de mis pezones, esta vez mas fuerte. Otro gemido mientras mi coño palpita para llamar la atención. Siento como si tuviese un corazón en mi centro. Bum bum bum. Palpita. Un dolor dulce se expande por mi coño. Mi clítoris vibra.

Bajo mis manos desde mis pechos, por mi vientre, hasta perderse en mi sexo. Mis dedos helados, una ruda imitación de sus dedos.

Me quito mis pantaletas. Recorro mi sexo extendiendo mi humedad por él. Dibujo círculos imaginarios en mi clítoris. Siento como otra oleada de flujo sale de mi sexo. Me siento desorientada, solo placer cabe en mí.

A lo lejos, escucho el susurro de la ventana. Esta aquí. Se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Abro los ojos y miro los suyos. Están oscuros, como si no hubiese acabado de llegar de cazar. Recorre mi cuerpo desnudo y perlado de sudor. Inhala mi olor impregnada por toda la habitación. Vuelve a posar su mirada en mis ojos a la vez que una de sus manos se para en mi pecho. Pellizca fuertemente mi pezón. No puedo evitar gemir de dolor. Un dolor realmente placentero. Eso parece volverle loco. Vuelve a repetir la acción en mi otro pecho mientras acerca su boca a la mía. La roza, inhala mi aliento, pero no me besa. Intento acercarme más, pero él se aleja cada vez que estoy a punto de rozar nuestros labios. Sus manos están perdidas en mis pechos. Yo no paro de gemir. Empiezo a acelerar los movimientos en mi centro. Justo cuando sus manos y las mías están a punto de llevarme al punto máximo de placer, él me sujeta las manos sobre mi cabeza. Una frustación me recorre inmediatamente. Un fuerte gemido sale de mi pecho. Él sujeta mis manos con una de las suyas y con la otra coge algo de su bolsillo. Saca un pañuelo y lo coloca sobre mis ojos. Mueve sus manos hacia atrás y siento como lo ata bien a mi rostro. Después solo noto el viento fresco que se cuela por la ventana acariciar mi pecho. No escucho nada. No noto su presencia, pero si como algo húmedo se posa sobre mi boca. Me inunda una tranquilidad que adormece. No puedo evitar perderme en ella.

De fondo escucho una voz ronca, profunda, algo oscura. Tenía un toque sádico.

-Es lo que querías Bella. Tú te lo has buscado. No sabes cuanto deseo que esto salga bien.- Algo suave roza mi frente. Después me invade una debilidad que me lleva a la inconsciencia, no sin antes notar una chispa de miedo recorrer mi pecho.

¿Había hecho bien despertando a este Edward? Al fin y al cabo, él era un monstruo. ¿Cómo acabaría esto?


End file.
